


Changes of Fates: Afterstory

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Changes of Fates [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: 2 years after the events of the first story, Exe and Mephiles are happily married and have a beautiful daughter. When she finds a mysterious doll, more of Exe's past is uncovered.
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Sonic.exe (Creepypasta)
Series: Changes of Fates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555828
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Exe made the decision to free his slaves, get rid of his past, and live with his boyfriend Mephiles and his friend Elise in Soleanna. They did everything together. From attending festivals to watching Elise be coordinated, the three of them became great friends. One night, the country was quiet and peaceful except for the loud music coming from the castle.   
"AM I ORIGINAL?" Exe sang into his mic. The trio were having a karaoke session to celebrate the one year anniversary of Exe choosing to stay with Mephiles.   
"YEEEEAAAAH" Elise and Mephiles sang. They were performing Everybody by Backstreet Boys.   
"AM I THE ONLY ONE?"  
"YEAAAAH"  
"AM I SUPER CUTE?"  
"That's not how the song goes" Mephiles whispered to Elise  
"It does in this fanfic" She replied breaking the fourth wall.   
"YEAH"  
"AM I EVERYTHING YOU NEED? YOU BETTER ROCK YOUR BODY NOW"  
The trio all came together to sing the chorus together.   
"EVERYBODY" They all sang. "YEAAAAH"  
"ROCK YOUR BODY. YEAAAAH"  
"EVERYBODY. ROCK YOUR BODY RIGHT"   
"BACKSTREET BACK ALRIGHT"  
As the song ended, a ding noise can be heard.   
"Oh that must be the cookies" Elise said. "Mephiles, can you help me?"  
"Of course" Mephiles said. He got and went with Elise to the kitchen, leaving Exe by himself.   
"So did you get the ring? " Elise asked putting on her oven mitts.   
"Yep" Mephiles said. He pulled out the small box in his pocket. Inside contained a beautiful ring for Exe.   
"Great. The townspeople are ready for tomorrow. I'm surprised at how fast everyone prepared on such short notice. It's gonna be great" Elise said. She opened the over and retrieved the tray of chocolate chip cookies, a family recipe.   
"You know Elise, I'm a little nervous" Mephiles said.   
"Don't be. I made sure everything goes as planned. Tomorrow, you'll be asking Exe to be with you forever. And then you two will live a happy life together. And I get to officiate your wedding" Elise said.   
"Yeah.. I guess you're right….. Let's get this cookies to the living room before Exe gets suspicious" Mephiles said. He put the box back into his pocket and walked back into the living room.   
The two came back to see Exe scrolling through all the songs available. Exe looked up when he saw the plate of cookies.   
"Oh boy. Cookies!" Exe said. He ran over and took a cookie. Elise and Mephiles laughed.   
"Have you picked us a song yet?" Mephiles asked.   
"Yep. Ghostbusters baby! " He pressed the button the song began. Elise and Mephiles grabbed their mics and started at each other.   
"Here we go again" They both said.


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephiles is ready to pop the question.

The sun was shining in the town of Soleanna. The townspeople were doing their usual activities. Exe and Mephiles were on a date as they usually did. They have seen everything Soleanna has to offer but they love looking around anyway because the country is so beautiful.   
The two were riding in a gondola as the person rowing them sang to them. Exe held Mephiles close as they toured the town by boat. He loved being with his boyfriend and wanted to spend every minute with him.   
Suddenly the boat stopped in the middle of the town where the tower is (the one in 06 that lights up during the festival). Exe was confused.   
"Why did we stop here?" Exe asked. Mephiles looked to see Hatsun the Pigeon perched on the railing.   
"Coo" It said.   
"I thought it would be nice to make a pit stop here" Mephiles said. He stood up and reached out his hand. Exe was confused but took his hand anyway. They stepped out of the boat and walked to the center of the tower. Exe took in the sight of the city from there. He had seen this town so many times and he loved it everytime. He's very glad to leave his world to be here with his boyfriend.   
Exe didn't seem to notice the townspeople gathering around the center, nor the gondola rowing away as everyone prepared for the big moment.   
"Mephiles" Exe began. Mephiles turned his attention to his boyfriend.   
"Yes my love?" Mephiles asked.   
"Do you think… we'll always be together?" Exe asked. Mephiles held his hand, turning him away with the crowd.   
"Of course we will"   
"But how can be sure?" Exe asked.   
"We'll know when we see the sign"  
"The sign? A bird? A flower? Solaris? A… . " Exe stopped in his tracks. He was overthinking it. Maybe he should take Mephiles' word for it.  
"Im sorry it's just…" Exe said. "I wish we could always be together. " Now's the time.   
Mephiles held both of Exe's hands, feeling his warmth on his cold hands.   
"Oh Exe…. You don't have to wish for that… " Mephiles began. He got down on one knee, making Exe and the crowd gasped. Elise, who was in the crowd, watching the two.   
"You can do Mephiles" She said to no one.   
Mephiles took out the box from his pocket and he opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. Perfect for Exe.   
"I want to be with you forever. Had it not been for you, I would've never seen the beauties of this world. You're the beauty and I want to cherish it. Oh Exe… . " Mephiles said, trying to hold back tears.   
"Will you marry me?"  
Exe started to cry. He can't believe this was happening. He was going to be with Mephiles forever, like he wanted. He didn't care if this was planned or that people were watching, this moment was special and he wanted to remember it forever.   
"Oh Mephiles… . " Exe said "Of course I will!"  
The crowd cheered as Exe said that. Mephiles was in complete shock. This was it. He was gonna spend eternity with Exe. Mephiles couldn't hold it any longer and started bawling as he hugged Exe. He was so happy to hear that. All he wanted was to be with Exe and that was coming true.   
Mephiles placed the ring on Exe's finger. A perfect fit. They came together for a loving kiss. The crowd cheered even more.   
Elise managed to get a boat to the center a d ran over to hug the two, a single tear running down her face.   
"Thank you Elise" Mephiles said. Exe chuckled and they all came for a group hug. The three had never been this happy in their lives and it was about to get happier.


	3. Our daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Exe and Mephiles' life begins with their daughter

About a year later, Exe and Mephiles were sitting together in their rooms. Exe laid on Mephiles' lap and enjoyed his husband's presence. They had gotten married a few months earlier and they already loved every second of it. The sunlight made the rings of their fingers sparkle. Everything was perfect.   
"Are you ready my love?" Mephiles asked. The two had been talking about having a child since they got married. The two loved the idea of having a child but never committed to it. Having a son or daughter would truly complete their lives and they swore to be the best parents to them.   
Exe looked up to face his husband. He felt like he was ready to take the next step. He was ready to have a child.   
"Yes my love" Exe said. Mephiles leaned in to kiss Exe. The two stood up.   
"I'll get Elise"  
The three stood in an open field. Elise sitting on the floor watching the two standing. Exe and Mephiles raised one hand in the air, an orb forming in both hands. The orbs flew up and began to circle each other. The orbs began circling faster and faster and another orb began to form in the center. Elise steps back a bit.   
The orb suddenly implodes and Elise hits the dirt. Luckily, the explosion wasn't that destructive.   
There was dead silence for a moment before a baby's cry can be heard.   
Elise stood up and saw Exe and Mephiles sitting on the floor. Exe was holding a pink blanket in his arms. The two of them appeared to be crying.   
"Isn't she beautiful?" Exe said.   
"She has your eyes" Mephiles said. He couldn't take his eyes off his newborn daughter. The one he helped bring into this world. And on his birthday too.   
"She has yours too" Exe told his husband. The baby had multicolored eyes. Her left eye was green and her right eye was red. She had a black patch of hair in the front of her head. She didn't have a mouth and was gray like Mephiles but her quills were dark blue like Exe's. The baby kept on crying as Exe rocked it. Elise went over to see the baby.   
"She's so cute" Elise said. "I'm so happy for you two"  
Exe and Mephiles turned to her and smile.   
"She has blessed with her presence already" Exe said.   
"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Elise asked. Exe and Mephiles looked at each other.   
"We're stuck on two names. Phosphorone and Samara" Mephiles said. Elise chuckled.   
"Samara sounds like a cute name. " Elise said. "Samara the Dark. Has a nice ring to it"  
"Samara it is then" Mephiles said. He kissed Exe on the cheek and his baby girl on the forehead.   
"Welcome to the world Samara. Your daddy and I promise to be the best parents to you" Exe told the baby.   
"and I'll be the best….. Friend. To you" Elise said. The three of them laughed. The baby had calmed down at this point and was quietly asleep in her dad's arms. The 3 we're as happy as ever. Their wedding was one thing but the birth of their daughter was the start of something special.


	4. That Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara finds a doll but Exe isn't happy about it

Samara was only a month old at this point. Mephiles and Exe had lost sleep due to their daughter crying at 3 in the morning. Even Elise had bags in her bags. Of course the three were blessed to have her in their lives. When she wasn't crying, her laughter and smile lit up the whole room. She was an angel and they didn't deserve her.   
One day, the baby was let outside while her daddy Mephiles watched her. Exe had recently taken up a job as a manager for a famous popstar in order to support his family so Mephiles was left with Samara for the day.  
Meph had fallen asleep while watching the baby that he didn't realize she was crawling away. Samara loved adventure at only a month old and it really showed. She looked ahead and saw a red light in the distance. It's very pretty, she thought. Must touch.   
As she got closer to the light, she saw a figure attached to the light. It looked friendly.  
A bird landed on Mephiles' nose and it woke him up.   
"NO OFFICER I SWEAR-" Mephiles yelled as he woke up. He looked around and realized it was all a dream but then he noticed his daughter got out of his sight.   
"Where is she?" He said, In the distance, he saw a baby grabbing a red light. He quickly got up and ran to get his daughter.   
Samara reached out to touch the red light. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a doll. It was an orange fox doll and it stared at the baby with it's button eyes.   
"Bu!" The baby yapped. She picked up the doll. Friend.   
Mephiles picked up his daughter from the ground as she held the doll in her arms.   
"Samara, don't scare your daddy like that" He said. He carried his daughter back to their little area, not realizing she had the doll in her arms.  
The front door opened and Exe came inside carrying his stuff from work. He was tired from working all day and was happy to finally be home. Elise and Mephiles went to greet their returning family member.   
"How was it?" Mephiles asked.   
"It was great. The concert was a success. And the singers were so nice" Exe told his husband and friend.   
"Working for the legendary Hatsune Miku sounds great. I hope to see her some day" Elise said.   
"Where's Samara?" Exe asked.   
"She's playing in her crib. I figured I should leave her there. She had something with her but I can't recall what it was" Mephiles said.   
"I wanna see my little girl. Surely she missed her dad today"  
Exe went to the room that was Samara's. It was a spare room that once belonged to Elise's parents before their deaths and now it contained all the baby stuff they bought. Including gifts from the baby shower (don't ask). Exe saw the small crib that contained his baby girl inside and went over to surprise her.   
"Samara sweetie, your dad is ho-"  
He suddenly froze. The baby was playing in the crib with the doll from earlier. He suddenly backed away into the wall, huddling in fear before letting out a terrifying scream.   
Elise and Mephiles quickly ran into the room to see Exe huddled on the floor. Mephiles checked on Exe while Elise checked on the baby.   
"Are you okay my love? What happened?" Mephiles asked his husband.  
"The baby is fine." Elise said.   
"T-That doll… .. " Exe said.   
"What doll?" Mephiles asked.   
"She has the doll… "  
Elise picked up Samara who was holding her doll still.   
"You mean this doll?" Elise said holding Samara. Exe screamed.   
"Stop screaming you'll scare the baby" Mephiles said.   
"I'm sorry it's just…" Exe began.   
"You can tell us Exe. Why are you so afraid of a doll"  
"Because that doll is my best friend"


	5. Tails Doll and the threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails doll wants to hurt humanity because Exe betrayed him yada yada

The three sat in the main room together. Samara was in her crib still playing with the doll. Exe was sitting in the middle, Mephiles was holding his hand.   
"Now tell us from the beginning" Mephiles said.   
"Well when I first began my killing ways, I met a doll in my world. It introduced itself to me as Tails Doll. It said that they enjoyed the recent murders and offered to help me kidnap more victims. It would attract people with it's doll like appearance and drag them to my world where I would be waiting for them. But since I abandoned my world, I hadn't seen the doll since." Exe said. He gripped Mephiles' hand tight.   
"Which is why I'm worried about Samara with that doll. What if it's here to seek revenge for abandoning it?"  
"We'll make sure that doll doesn't lay a finger on you or Samara" Elise said. "It's what friends are for after all"  
Suddenly Samara's cry can be heard. The three stood up and ran to the baby's room. The doll had been thrown across the room and Samara was outside her crib crying. Mephiles went to pick up the baby and check for injuries.   
"It's okay sweetheart. Daddy's here" Mephiles said rocking the baby. Elise and Exe focused on the doll which started to float in mid air. Elise grabbed a nearby vase and emptied it, using the bottom as defense. The gem on the doll began to glow.   
"Sonic.exe the Dark….. " The doll spoke.   
"It can talk?!" Elise said.   
"And how did it know your new name?"  
"I have been searching for you… " The doll said.   
"Why are you here? And why are you terrorizing my daughter?" Sonic.exe said.   
"Why did you destroy what he had?" The doll said.   
"What are you talking about?" Exe asked.   
"We were going to enslave humanity together. Then you threw away your life to live with them. Humanity deserves to be punished and you knew it." The doll said. It was mainly talking about Elise since she was the only present human.   
"Elise is my friend. She's the queen of this country and has helped me with raising my daughter" Sonic.exe said. "And Mephiles is my husband and I love him. When I had to choose between my past and Mephiles, I chose him"  
"Such nonsense. Doesn't Mephiles want to destroy humanity too?" The doll asked.   
"Don't drag me into this. I've learned that there is some good in this world. And it's through my husband, my friend, and my daughter" Mephiles yelled still holding his daughter. Samara was babbling.   
"It seems that you've both been hypnotized. Probably by that human girl. No worries" The doll said.   
"I'll be back to destroy her. consider this a warning"  
The gem on the doll glowed bring until the doll disappeared.   
"What was that?" Elise asked putting the vase back on the counter.   
"The doll is gonna come back to kill you Elise. And maybe us. We have to get ready for when it does" Mephiles said rocking his daughter.   
"But how do we know when it's gonna come back?" Elise said.   
"When we see that red light again. In the meantime, we have to stay inside the kingdom at all times. We also have to keep an eye on the baby so Tails doll doesn't hurt her. I'd hate to see my baby girl get hurt" Exe said spawning mahogany out of thin air.   
"What are gonna do with that?" Elise said.   
"I'm boarding up the windows. Tell your guards to keep an eyes on that doll" Exe said. Elise just nodded and ran out the room. Mephiles walked over to Exe.   
"What are we gonna do when that doll wants to hurt our daughter? " Mephiles said.   
"We'll fight like we always have."


	6. Baby Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephiles tries to calm down his daughter

"Come on sweetheart it's bedtime"  
The baby was crying in Mephiles' arms. Exe had to work a night shift and Mephiles was stuck with the baby. Samara missed Exe a lot and wouldn't stop until he came home. Unfortunately for her, Exe wouldn't be back until the morning.   
"Daddy is really tired. Please stop crying" Mephiles said, trying to console the baby. The rest of the castle wasn't so happy about this either. Elise couldn't sleep due to the sound of the baby crying. She decided to go do something about it since apparently Mephiles isn't doing his job.   
"Mephiles you need to calm her down soon. I have a meeting to attend tomorrow," she told her friend.   
"I'm doing all I can Elise. But this baby isn't hungry or in need of a diaper change" Mephiles said. "She misses Exe"  
"And he isn't coming back until the morning. Have you tried singing to her?" Elise said.   
"Elise you know I can't sing to save my life" Mephiles said.   
"You have to try. I'm far too tired to sing to her myself" Elise said. Mephiles gave it a second before he sighed in defeat.   
"Fly me to the moon. And let me play among the stars…" Mephiles began to sing. Fly me to the Moon was a special song to Mephiles because that's the song that reminded him of Exe. They played it at his wedding and Exe would sing it all the time. He loved that song so much and hoped that his daughter did too.   
Samara began to yawn as her daddy kept singing. Eventually she had fallen asleep in his arms. Mephiles and Elise sighed.   
"That wasn't so hard" Elise yawned. She then left the room to go back to bed. Mephiles fell over, still holding Samara. And the two fell asleep on the floor.   
When Mephiles had awoken in the morning, he found that he had been placed into bed, Exe sleeping next to him. He smiled a little before deciding to get up. As he went to check on the baby, he saw Elise getting ready.   
"Morning Elise" Mephiles said.   
"Hey Mephiles. Today's the National United Federation meeting. You don't have anything to do today, right? I need a few more people to represent Soleanna in the meeting. Someone's gotta cover for me when I die" Elise giggled.  
"Don't worry Elise. I'll go with you. Exe has the day off and it'll help him get along with our daughter" Mephiles said.   
"Great! The meeting is in 2 hours and our ride should be here too. It's a long way from here to the White House"  
"I'll go leave Exe a letter"


	7. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise and Mephiles go to a meeting like Exe and Samara stay home

Exe and Samara were playing in the baby room while Mephiles and Elise were at the meeting. Samara was happy to see her dad again and wanted to play with him. Exe was still tired from last night but didn't want to show it to Samara so she doesn't worry about him. They played with her toys and then they got into a tickle fight. Samara was giggling a lot at her dad's antics and Exe was smiling at how happy her daughter is.   
Meanwhile, Mephiles and Elise sat in the long table filled with representatives during the meeting. The President sat in the middle of it all.   
"I've gathered you all here to discuss the terrible threat facing the world today" The President said. "The dreaded Tails Doll"  
Everyone gasped. Even Mephiles and Elise.   
"It was last seen in Soleanna. Surely the Queen knows something about it" All eyes were suddenly on Elise and Mephiles. Mephiles saw the fear in her eyes.   
"Mr President, I know you're one to point fingers but trust us when we say we had no say in this doll. It threatened to kill us because of something out of our hands" Mephiles spoke up. He really didn't want to blame Exe for this so that's why he made that up on the spot.   
"The country is currently on high alert for when it comes back"  
"Which is?" The President said.   
"What makes you think I know?" Mephiles said.   
"Surely the doll told you when it was coming back Lord Mephiles"  
"It didn't. I tell ya"  
A brown haired girl wearing a purple dress and red glasses suddenly runs into the room and hand the President a piece of paper. The President reads it.   
"I see. Thank you" the President said. The girl nods and walks out the room.  
"Lord Mephiles you're lucky the author of this story came in to tell me the doll didn't tell you when because otherwise we would've forcefully invaded your country in search of the doll. Anyway, let's move to the next topic of discussion"  
Meanwhile at home, Exe and Samara had fallen asleep on the couch after a long playtime. What they didn't realize was that there was a bright red light outside the house.   
"They are asleep. Now to find that human… " Tails doll said. The doll phased into the castle. Making sure not to make noise or otherwise he might be heard by someone. It hovered over to the hallway when it accidentally knocked over a vase, the vase shatters. Tails Doll looks to see if the two woke up. Nope, only slight movement.  
"Ba!" A sudden voice said. The vase has awaken the baby and she saw her friend. Oh no!   
Tails Doll quickly hovered away, Samara somehow climbing off her dad without waking him up and chased after her friend, making an awful Scooby Doo chase scene.   
Tails doll hovered where Exe was. Big mistakes. He grabbed the doll thinking it was Samara, and held it close to him.   
"Don't scare your dad like that sweetheart… " Exe said in his sleep. Tails Doll just sighed and accepted its fate. Samara giggled at the doll and the doll just blew a raspberry.


	8. The Doll Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails Doll attacks Elise and some other stuff

Elise and Mephiles walked through the front of the door of the castle. Samara crawled over to meet her daddy and auntie.  
"Ba!" Samara shouted. Mephiles picked up his daughter.   
"Hi sweetheart" Mephiles said. "Where's your father?"  
Samara just gave him a non existent smile. Elise suddenly turned to the living room where he sees Exe sleeping.   
"There he is" Elise said. The two walked over to the couch to wake Exe up, not knowing about the doll. Exe rubbed his eyes and yawned as he woke up. He looked up to see Mephiles.   
"Welcome back my love" Exe said. Mephiles kissed him.   
"Hello my dear. Did you two have fun today?" Mephiles asked.   
"We did. And she slept like a beautiful angel-" Exe suddenly sees Samara in Mephiles' arms.   
"Wait if you have Samara then what am I-"  
Exe turned to see him holding Tails Doll. He screams.   
The doll emerges from Exe's arms and jumped onto Elise. The three of them screamed. Mephiles put Samara down on the couch and summoned a baseball bat. Elise frantically tried to get Tails Doll off her face as Mephiles was ready to beat the life out of the doll.   
Mephiles swung at Elise but missed and hit a vase, breaking it.   
"That's a family heirloom" Elise muffled.   
"Sorry" Mephiles said. He swung again but hit the wall.  
"That's coming out of your wallet" Elise muffled.   
"Hey I never said I played baseball" Mephiles said. Exe used his telekinesis to hold Elise still so Mephiles can hit the right thing this time. Somehow, he still misses and hits Exe square in the face. Exe lets go of Elise and holds his nose which was now bleeding. Mephiles dropped the bat and went to comfort his husband.   
"I'm sorry my love I have bad aim" Mephiles said. Elise picked up the bat and hit herself in the face. The doll started crawling all over her, before getting back on her face and began to scratch her, Elise screaming.   
Samara started to tear up as she watched her dad and auntie being hurt. Mephiles saw that she was about to cry.   
"Sweetheart please don't cry I'm sor-"  
WAAAAAAAAH!   
The whole castle began to shake as Samara let out a wail. Tails doll got off of Elise and went after Samara.   
"Oh no you don't" Mephiles said chasing after the doll. He scooped up the baby and grabbed Exe.   
"Elise let's go" Mephiles said running away. Elise followed and the four ran away from the castle. Mephiles tried to calm down Samara as they ran. Once they got into the forest, Samara was calmed down and Exe's nose was okay.   
"I think we lost it" Mephiles said. He turned to see Elise with a cut on her cheek.   
"Elise your face" Mephiles said.  
"Don't worry about me I'm okay" Elise said. She looked ahead and saw her castle in the distance.   
"What are gonna do now?" Elise asked. She sat down on the grass and sighed. Mephiles and Exe sat down beside her.   
"We can't even go back to the castle now without the doll scratching my face. I'll be putting the whole country in danger if I come back" A single tear falls down her cheek, stinging the cut on her face. Samara reached her hand out to Elise. Mephiles put her closer to her and baby hands began to touch Elise's face, wiping away any tears.   
"Samara doesn't want to see you cry" Mephiles said. "We don't either"  
"Don't blame yourself for something that's not your fault" Exe said. "He's only after you because you're human. He's after me because I betrayed him. I left him to be with you guys. I don't regret it at all. I wanted to be with you guys because you showed me that humanity isn't as bad as we thought it was. I'm willing to do anything to protect you guys from Tails Doll. It's my way of thanking you guys for everything "  
A glowing orb formed on Elise's face. Exe and Mephiles turned to see the orb absorbed her face.   
"What's going on?" Mephiles asked. When the orb disappeared, the cut on her face was gone.   
"Samara… " Exe said in sudden shock.   
"She healed you Elise!" Mephiles said. Samara babbled as she still touched her aunt's face.   
"Thank you Samara" Elise said. "I feel much better knowing you guys have my back"  
"What are you we gonna do my love?" Mephiles asked. Exe stood up and faced the castle.   
"I have a plan"


	9. The Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family defeat tails doll

Everyone in the town ran for their lives as the doll chased them around. He slashed at them, making them fall over or die. It knocked over a torch and the buildings began to catch fire. Chaos was brewing.   
The family watches the smoke from a distance.   
"He's attacking the town!" Elise said. "Those poor people"  
"Don't worry Elise" Exe said. "This plan will surely work"  
As the doll continued to wreak havoc on the town, he suddenly heard a voice.   
"Hey button eyes"  
The doll turned to see Elise facing him.   
"Queen Elise the Third" The doll spoke "Cursed by the death of her parents but blessed by her friendship. You are worthy of death. You are the sacrifice humanity needs. You'll be the first of many humans to die. I won't stop until the world bows down to me. Tails Doll"  
" Yeah yeah. Come and get me" Elise said. She ran for it and Tails Doll chased after her. Elise ran as fast as she could as the city burned town around her. She jumped up and landed in the water, where she began swimming to the tower in the center of town. Exe and Mephiles saw her swimming towards the tower.   
"Now" Exe said. The two made a run for it, chasing after Elise.   
Once at the center, Elise was confronted by Tails Doll. It picked up Elise with its mind powers and shook her like a doll.   
"You can't run anymore Elise" Tails doll said. "Now accept your death. No more shall you rule this kingdom nor corrupt the minds of Exe and Mephiles. This is your punishment for humanity"  
"Except you'd be mistaken" Elise said. She pulled off her hair to reveal… . Exe in a dress.   
"WHAT?" Tails Doll said. He had been fooled by that disguise. How could he have let that happen?   
"Then where's Elise?" Tails Doll asked. It was suddenly pushed onto the top of the tower by Exe and Mephiles. Exe removed his disguise to reveal Elise.   
"As they say in baby" Elise said. Samara was in her daddy's arms, Mephiles holding up a lit up match stick.   
"Bye Bye" Samara suddenly said. Mephiles dropped the match as the tower was set on fire, burning Tails Doll alive. The sounds of it's screams filled the air. When it died out, so did the flames.  
Exe landed on the floor and ran to Mephiles and Elise. Samara cheered in baby.   
"That's right Samara. You beat him" Mephiles said. Samara raspberries.  
The next day, the city was rebuilding from the fires of last night. A few people died but Elise promised that a memorial will be held for them.   
The family were resting among the cherry tree, exhausted from last night.   
"He's finally gone" Exe said. He rested his head on Mephiles' shoulder, the baby was in his arms.   
"He is. Your past can no longer come back to haunt you my darling. You're free" Mephiles said.   
"Now peace will come to you and me and the world" Exe said. Samara yawned and stretched her arms. The two smiled.   
"Maybe now our lives will go back to normal" Elise said. "And we can live peacefully. Like a family should"  
"I love you Exe" Mephiles said.   
"I love you too"  
No more shall the four of them live in fear. They will live a happy life in the kingdom and they couldn't be any happier.   
Until…


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe and Mephiles run into someone familiar

The tails doll attack had only been a week at this point and nothing bad has happened since. Exe and Mephiles were taking a walk in the forest. Samara was asleep in her room and Elise was sitting in the throne room. The two decided to take a walk so they could spend time together. They loved each other a lot and wanted to spend some quality time in each other's arms. They held hands as they walked and chatted about things.   
"Apparently there was a rumor that he was created in the Space ARK Colony" Mephiles said.   
"A rumor?! HE WAS CREATED IN THE ARK. The ruler of Soleanna at the time was part of the experiments. He was created even before Elise was born" Exe said.   
"Wouldn't that make him 50 years old?" Mephiles asked.   
"50?! He was frozen for 50 years and he hasn't-"  
Exe was suddenly kicked in the back of the head, flying across the ground and landed on a tree trunk. Mephiles gasped.   
"My Love!" Mephiles exclaimed. He ran over to comfort his husband.   
"Are you okay?"  
Exe gets up unscaved.   
"Yeah I'm fine" Exe said. They turned to face the person who kicked him. He was wearing a mask.   
"I finally found you Sonic" The masked man said. "You couldn't hide for long. You're not fooling anyone with that disguise"  
"What are you going on about?" Mephiles said. "Who are you?" The masked man chuckled.  
"You may call me….. "  
Who is this masked man? Find out in the next story in the Change of Fates series.


End file.
